Fact is They're in love
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: They try to say what they feel, but things were not so easy. One day succeed! Please review it!
1. Chapter 1

**Fact**** is ... They're in love**

By Elishak

**Kate ****can´t sleep. She can´t leave the thought about the day before. She almost said to Castle all her feeling about him. ****The idea of him leaving away from her forever emerged all her sentiments. If none of their phones would have sounded at that time, even she could have kissed him. She wanted kiss him. She want kiss him. But now, she has to do like nothing happened. But she is not sure if she can do that. As she can´t sleep decides get up and goes to the precinct no matter what time is it. **

**For other side, Castle neither can´t sleep. ****He thinks about that maybe ****if he had left the precinct to write his book dreams, his relationship with Kate had come to life. Yesterday, before Paula called him, he wanted to kiss Kate deeply. But then, between calls and the new case, all vanished. But now he cannot stop thinking about that. So he decide go to the precinct early. **

**They arrive at the precinct at the same time…**

_Castle? What are you doing here? There isn´t a case yet!__ It´s very early actually!_

_I know, but… I came here by doubts. _

_Why by doubts?_

_Well… Because… __If a case appears, I am already here and saving you of makes me a call._

_You know that sounds a cheap excuse, right?_

_I don´t know what are you talking about. _

_Ok. Whatever, Castle. Would you like some coffee?_

_Yes, let me do it._

_Ok!_

**Castle makes coffee for two. Kate takes a seat.**

_So Castle, __Do you still going to do three books over Nikki Heat? I think that is too much!_

_Nikki Heat is an amazing character! She still has much to say. _

_Maybe you should choose another muse. __My life is not so significant. _

_This is not true, Beckett. Also I don´t want another muse. _

_What happen with your British spy? __Was not it your dream to write about?_

_It was my dream, but now Nikki __is my dream. _

**She blushes. ****He gives to her a coffee mug and then he takes a seat next to her. **

_Do you know that will happen in the next book?_

_There will be a new case and new adventures. In addition there will be more about Nikki and Rook._

_But they already have sex, __what else might happen between them?_

_They are in love, Kate. Rook love__s her very much. _

_I think that Nikki loves him too. _

_Yes, me too._

**They remained silent a moment. They are looking each other ****at their eyes. The tension between them is huge and nobody knows that would be capable to happen. So ****she clarifies her throat and changes the subject.**

_How is Alexis?_

_Eh… she is fine, studying a lot. __You should pass to see her sometime. You liking very much to her. _

_I will. She is an amazing girl. You must be very proud of her._

_I am very proud. _

_And… How is your mother?_

_She is like ever, a little crazy but very well. _

_You have a wonderful family, Castle._

_My family is your family, Kate. _

**She smiles. **

_Thanks! _

_I have no more relatives for you ask me how they are.__ Unless you want to know about Meredith or Gina._

_No, thanks! _

_You know, I will like to meet your father someday._

_What? Why? Research?_

_No, because he is a part of you, and I care about. _

_That is kind, Castle. Maybe someday… He is not very polite with the people._

_He __not will be able to resist my charm. _

_You think?_

_Of course! When can I meet him?_

_Well, I don´t know…He doesn´t live here in New York… _

_There is not a problem. I will ask to the captain two days off and we will go to meet your father._

_What? You are crazy, Castle._

_No, I am not. Wait a moment! _

**He goes to talk to the captain. Kate can´t believe that this man will be able to do something like this. ****She was never able to take time off to go see her father. **

**Minutes later he comes back with a big smile across his face.**

_So?_

_Done! __Tomorrow we will know your dad._

What did you do?

_Nothing! I asked him. He said that you deserve those two days off. __Tomorrow morning I wait for you in my home? I'll rent a car and book a hotel. Do not worry I will reserve separate rooms. You take care of the food for the journey._

_Wait! Why all this, Castle? _

_I already said to you, because I care about. _

_You are such a box of surprises, Castle. __I can´t believe this. I don´t see my father since his birthday at the beginning of the year. _

_I am glad to can do something nice for you._

**She smiles and give to him a sweet cheek´s kiss. He smiles.**

_You are a good man, Castle!__ You deserve your life and that everything will go well._ _You deserve to have everything you want!_

_I want you, Beckett!_

**They look at each eye. ****She is paralyzed. And he cannot believe that he finally said it. When she dares to say something, they are interrupted by Ryan and Esposito.**

_I…_

_Excuse us, buddies. But there is a case!_

_No problem Ryan! Where was the murder? What happened?_

_In a toy store, at 34__th__ street. __The employee of the morning found to his owner dead over a pile of teddy bears._

_Nice__ image!_

_Castle! More respect!_

_I am sorry!_

_Ok. We go over there right now. _

**All of they leave the precinct. **


	2. Chapter 2

**They arrive to the Toy Store. ****The scene is artistic on some way but creepy in another. A big pile of Teddy Bears and over it the body of a beautiful young lady with torn clothes. Lanie is already there working on it. Castle is shocked to see the scene and stays away. Everybody realizes that but they say nothing. Ryan and Esposito roam the site with Mr. Jonas, the employee who found the vic. Beckett talk with Lanie about the body. **

_So, what do we have here?_

_Female. Around her twenties. I __presume she was Latin American. She was the boss according to her credential cut into pieces. And her name was… Lucia Martinez, I guess. _

_Ok and what happened to her?_

_Everything looks like an attempted rape that ended in her death.__ Maybe she resisted to him. _

_Cause of death?_

_A loud knock at the front and then suffocation.__ Also she has bruises on legs and arms. And important bites on her neck, shoulders and ears. Basically she was attack for an animal. _

_Good work! Thanks Lanie!_

_You´re welcome Beckett!_

**Beckett walks to Castle. ****He looks upset.**

_What happen, Castle?__You were excited about going here and then you stay away._

_That girl was so young that remember me to Alexis__. _

**Beckett feels sorry to see him so afflicted. She caresses his arm providing him some support.**

_Maybe__ you should go home, Castle._

_Yes. Later I see you at the precinct. _

_Ok. _

**Castle leaves the scene. ****Beckett, sad about him, looks at him leaving the site. Ryan and Esposito move toward to her. **

_What happen with him? _

_He feels sad because the age of the vic. She is young like Alexis._

_I didn´t think that Castle would be __such sensible. _

_Castle is human, Ryan. _

_Really?_

_Well, is enough, boys! Crime scene. _

_Yes. We talked with the __man in there. He is the employee who found the vic. _

_His name is __Andrew Jonas. He works every day in the morning. __He told us that in the evening there is another employee, a friend of the vic. _

_Lucia was all the time here. The true business owner is her father but he is traveling._

_They are not U.S. citizens__, right?_

_That is right. They are from Argentina, in South America. _

_I return to the station. You two look for the employee friend of the victim. __I want to talk with her._

_Ok, Beckett! See you!_

**Some**** minutes later…**

**Beckett arrives at the precinct. Castle is already there. **

_Castle!__ Are you fine?_

_Yes, I am better. Thanks!__ I made you coffee. _

_Thanks! _

**She takes the mug and then goes toward the board. ****He goes behind her.**

_So, what we have?_

_No much. We are going to talk with a friend of her. _

_Ok. _

**Immediately ****Ryan and Esposito arrive with the young girl. Beckett and Castle go to the interrogatory room. **

_I don´t understand why I am here. __Did I do something wrong? Lucia was my friend. I saw her last night when I left the store._

_You didn´t do anything wrong, Jossie. We only want to talk with you. _

_Ok. I will do anything I can to catch to that son of bitch.__ She was my best friend!_

_We know! So, tell me about Lucia._

_Lucia came to the USA when she was ten. We met at school. She only have to her father because her mother died when she born. __She is the best person I ever met. She was a nice girl… _

**Jossie ****cries. **

…_Lucia was polite, intelligent, naïf and she had an amazing beauty inside and outside. Everybody loved to her. _

_Did she have a boyfriend?_

_She never had a boyfriend. Even she was virgin. __She said that she was waiting to her blue prince. And she never will found him. This is not fair! _

**Castle ****cries. **

_Maybe she has some enemy… _

_No. But__ she__ had many boys behind her. And she walked away to all of them._

_That is something. Tell me the names of them._

_Well… one of them is Andrew, the other worker. __Then there are some boys in the neighborhood, old boys of the school and a boy in her cooking classes. _

_Ok. Thanks Jossie!_

_Anything for Lucia!_

**Jossie ****is crying again and Castle embraces her. Then the girl leaves the site. **

_I am sorry, Beckett! I __cannot stop thinking about my daughter. _

_I understand, Castle. __Go home! _

_Please tell me that tomorrow we are going to go to meet your father?_

_I promise! _

_Good! So I go home now! I see you tomorrow. _

_Ok._

_Anything you can call me._

_I know. _

_If you want to come to my house you can do it, ok?_

_Ok. _

_And if you…_

_Castle, go to your home now!_

_Ok, ok! Good luck, Beckett!_

**He leaves the precinct. ****She smiles. **

**Beckett, Ryan and Esposito are all day working on the case****. ****They interrogated all the men who were behind Lucia. Everyone have a good alibi. **

**Late in the afternoon, they take seat on the rest room.**

_Someone must have killed her!_

_Yes, Beckett. But who? _

_I don´t know.__ I hate this case._

_If Castle were here I am sure he would have a good idea.__ Maybe I can go to his house and…_

_No! I am going to go._

_Ok. Go Beckett!_

**Beckett leaves the station. Ryan and Esposito ****hit their hands. **

**Twenty minutes later… at Castle´s home****…**

**Beckett ****knocks at the door. Alexis open it.**

_Beckett! Hi!_

_Hi Alexis! Is your father here?_

_Yes, there in his office. He is very sad__ and he doesn´t say a word to me._

_It´s about __a new case but nothing serious happen to him._

_I am glad to hear that. Come in!__ Do you want something to drink? _

_No. Thanks, Alexis. _

_Well__. You know the way to his office. I am going to continue studying. _

_Ok! Maybe see you later!_

_Sure!_

**Alexis go upstairs. Kate ****goes to Castle´s office. He is sitting in his chair, with his eyes lost at some point in the wall.**

_Hey Castle! … Castle!_

_Oh! Beckett. I didn´t hear you came in. _

_How are you? You look bad, Castle. Alexis is worried about you. _

_Yes, I know. I was thinking about the case. I know who did it!_

_But you didn´t hear the interrogatories. _

_No. Only I hear to Jossie._

_Did she do it?_

_No. Andrew did it!_

_But he called to us._

_He felt guilt._

_She was his young boss. She was pretty and naïf. He wanted to her. Maybe he loved her. But she was waiting her blue prince and it wasn´t him. She was in the store all the time, so maybe she arrived early today. Andrew possibly was already there or maybe no__t, but he does the morning shift anyway. So he tried to kiss her. She resisted to him. Perhaps she tried to escape but she falls over the pile of Teddy Bears so he took advantage about it and tried to have sex. She resisted strongly, but he was more powerfully. He bites her body. He made the bruising when he tried to rape her. And he affixed her when he tried to shut up to her. Then he saw her dead body, he felt guilt and maybe sad, and call the police. He is a psychopath. _

**Beckett hears whole the story without could believe that she hears. ****He tells thing so well. And in fact his entire story is possible. **

_I don´t know what I suppose I have to say, Castle.__We were stagnant. And that _

_Story__ of yours is amazing. But it needs to be proved._

_But know you know where to look._

_Yes! __How did you do it?_

_Well, I was clean of testimonies so only I had to think. _

_If Andrew is the killer, you deserve a gift, Castle. _

_My gift will be __going with you to know your father. But maybe you can sleep in my bedroom._

**She ****smiles at him. He looks so childlike. **

_I can sleep in your bedroom! Why not__? I see you tomorrow morning, Castle!_

**He cannot believe what he just hears. **

_I see you tomorrow, detective! Text me about the case, please!_

**Kate leaves the house and Castle goes upstairs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It´s three in the morning and Kate just arrive home after solved the case. ****She is very tired so she is dropped into the couch. Then takes her phone and sends a text message to Castle. **`Hey Castle, you are right. Andrew was the killer and he is a psychopath. Night!´ **Immediately she receives a reply from him.** `Great! Well, not great for him but great. I see you on the morning, Beckett. Have sweet dreams!´ **She smiles. Almost she can see his face when he sent that.** `Why are you awake? It´s late´ `I was waiting for your message. Now I can sleep in peace´ **she bites her lower lip. `**Well that is the effect that I cause in men´ **He smiles.** `You are amazing Kate. I can´t wait to know your father. Maybe I can ask him your hand to marry you´ **she smiles**. `You are such a funny person, Castle´ `You never take me seriously, Beckett´ `Well, that is the effect that you cause in women´ `ouch! You wound me´ `It´s late Castle. Maybe we should go to sleep´ `Kiss me and then I go to sleep´ `Kiss you?´ `yes. Just like that _chuiiick´ _**she smiles and thinks: what is that? **`Chuiiiik´ `Thanks, Kate. I see you soon. Good Night!´ `Good Night, Castle´. **Then she goes to the kitchen to make some food for the road. And He goes to sleep with a big smile across his face. **

**In the morning, Castle wakes up fast. ****He takes a shower, chooses nice clothes, makes some phone calls and takes breakfast with Alexis.**

_So, dad! Tell me the truth. Why are you doing this?_

_Don´t eat with open mouth. _

_Sorry! Then, why?_

_Curiosity! _

_I don´t believe it!_

_What is your theory, Ms. Brain?_

_I think that you wants impress to Beckett. Also you want to know her better. And __possibly you also want to be more time with her. _

_Well, something like that, honey!_

_Why don't you say to her about your feelings, dad?_

_I try, but she is not an easy woman. This makes her extraordinary._

_Try more, dad! _

_Are you accepting to Beckett?_

_Of course, I am. She is amazing. You are amazing. And you two together are amazing. __Actually I never approved any of your women, even Gina and even mom. But Beckett is different. She is a nice woman, kind, funny, beautiful and above all she makes you smile and enjoy every day with her, even without really be with her. _

**He drops a few tears. And then he hugs her. **

_I´m excited! __I think you have to be a writer. But a romantic writer. _

**She smiles.**

_I didn´t tell you, but I read Heat Wave. I think that you are a romantic writer, dad!_

**He smiles.**

_I was inspired._

_And there are still 3 books__ more. _

_Yes, almost I have excuse to see to Beckett more time. _

_Dad, you never were so slow with women!__ You can´t back to home if you don´t do a step with her when you are out. _

_Is that a threat, my daughter? _

_Yes, dad!_

_But I am the father here._

_Not anymore! __In two days you can be a homeless. _

_One rais__e them and the devil make piles with the._

**Bell rings and Alexis go to the door. ****Is Kate.**

_Ohh, we are talking about you, Detective Beckett. _

_Hi Alexis!__ Why did you say about me?_

_My father is going to tell you on the road. _

_Ok. You two scary me. _

_She is the daughter of the devil._

_Then you are the devil, Castle._

_I am an angel of the lord, Beckett._

_Of course, you are. And I am god!_

_Well, if you want it._

_I have to study. So…_

_Ok, ok. We are going out!__ Bye my love! _

**He kisses his daughter. **

_Bye Alexis! Have a good time without him. _

_Yes, I will. _

_Bye Kate. You too have a good time, but with him. _

**Kate blushes. Castle smiles. And Alexis ****embrace her. Then they leave the house and Alexis close the door with a big smile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Castle drove ****about an hour and a half. The trip was good. They talked a lot about everything, but ever random topics. Also they laugh a bit and ate some food that Beckett had made. Then, they arrived at Richard Beckett´s house. She hit the door and when her father opens it they collapsed in a big hug. **

_Katie! I really thought it was a lie that you were going to come to see me. _

_Here I am, dad!_

_I am glad to see you, sweetie. _

**Castle clears his throat.**

_Oh I almost forgot… dad he is Richard Castle, Castle he is my dad, Richard Beckett. _

_Glad to meet you, namesake!_

_Glad to meet you, Mr. Beckett! _

**They shake hands. **

_Well, come in!__ This is your home baby, and you too Richard._

**They come inside. At the same time Castle say in Beckett´s ear:** _You told me that your father wasn´t a polite person, but he is charming. _**She doesn´t answer him. **

_So, __I have an empty bedroom if you want stay here. _

_No, thanks dad, but Castle reserved a hotel in downtown. _

_Oh, I see! It´s ok! But you two are going to have lunch and dinner with me. _

_Of course, we __will do it, sir!_

_Good! Take a seat. Tell me about your visit. _

_Well, dad. The truth is that Castle wanted knows you. __He wrote a book about a character based on me…_

_Heat Wave! I already read it. _

**Castle and Becket can´t believe that. **

_Seriously? And it liked you Mr. Beckett? _

_Yes! It was quite good. _

_You usually don´t read, dad!_

_I know. But they boys in the club had already read it so I bought it and read it. _

_Then, Kate… What are you here?_

_I was saying that Castle wanted to know you because he is going to write three more books and…_

… _sorry Beckett, but it is not true. _

_What is not true, Castle?_

_My books had nothing to do with knowing your father. And you know that. I wanted to know you sir, because is important to me because…_

…_it doesn´t care anyway, Castle!__ It´s lunch time. I am going to the kitchen to make something to eat. _

**Kate feels nervous. Have to Castle is her father´s house is strange**_. _**So she stands up and goes to the kitchen. **

_I´m sorry Mr. Beckett, I don´t…_

_It´s okay, Richard. Katie is a singular lady. _

_She is extraordinary. _

_I read the dedicatory. __It was kind of lovable thing of you to her. _

_She __deserves that. _

_Tell me, Mr. Castle, Do you love my Katie?_

_I… I… well, Beckett is the best woman I ever met. __But she doesn´t see me in that way. _

_Who told you that?_

_Nobody, but that is clear to me. _

_Humbug! You are blind if you don´t see the reality. __Kate loves your books since ever. And know to you it was her dream. And now I can see at the distance that she love you. Don´t hurt her. She had a hard life and she never had lucky in love. _

_I don´t want hurt her. But I don´t know what to do!_

_Make her feel lovely, loved and happy. _

_I can do that!_

**In the meantime, in the kitchen, Kate was hearing the entire conversation between the two mans more important in her life. ****Also she cooks. **

**Castle goes into the kitchen, Kate smiles to him but doesn´t say anything. **

_So, Castle… The lunch is ready! Where is my dad?_

_He goes to the bathroom.__ He is amazing, Kate. Just like the father that all of us want to have. _

_Really?_

_We can do a deal, Beckett. I share my mom with you and you share your dad with me. I know, my mother is a bit crazy but she is a good mom and I never had a real father so…_

_Deal! Martha is awesome, Castle! _

_Great! _

_Great!_

**They smile to each other. ****Then the silence invades the kitchen. **

_Beckett?_

_Yes!_

_Can I ask you something?_

_Depends, but tell me_

_Can I hug you? _

**He surprises her. She smiles and nods. ****He hugs her. And then in silence they take seat and wait for her dad. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: I thought finish it in the last chapter but I decided to do one more. I ask apologize to all those who had to suffer my bad grammar. I do the best I can. Try to get better every day a little more.

**Later at night, after dinner with her father, Beckett and Castle go to the hotel. He hired separate rooms but adjoining. ****They say good night in the hallway and then they go inside their rooms. **

**Kate looks around**** the empty room. It is a luxury room and nice, but that doesn´t care to her. She takes a seat over the bed and takes her bag. She takes her pajamas and then puts on it. She feels strange so she decide call to Lanie. **

_Hi Lanie, this is Kate. _

_I know girl! How are you? _

_I am fine. We had dinner with my father and now we are at the hotel._

_What happened to you, Kate? You sound sad. _

_I don´t know. Castle in my father´s house was strange. __They talked about me and they laughed together. I don´t know… The situation made me feel nervous and at the same time it was nice. _

_Oh honey! Did you talk about this with him? _

_With Castle? No! But he was so sweet. He asked me to make a deal. I have to share my dad with him and he shares her mom with me. And then he asked me if he could hug me. __I nodded. He hugged me…_

_And?_

_And nothing! That was all. But now I feel rare. _

_My advice is that you have to go to talk with him. _

_He is next door. _

_Go, girl! _

_Ok, I´m going! _

_Later write me! __Good luck!_

_Thanks Lanie, bye!_

**Kate walks until the door that connect the two rooms, ****she is going to hit the door when she hears to Castle talking on the phone with Alexis.**

…_Yes, dear. Everything is okay__… Mr. Beckett is fantastic. We had lunch and dinner with him and now we are at the hotel… no, I am alone… Next door… No, but I hugged her… yes… It was nice… But maybe she is already sleeping… Ok… yes, Alexis… I love you too… I miss you… bye!_

**Kate finally hit the door but Castle open it suddenly at the same time. So she hit on his face. **

_Ouchh!_

_I am sorry Castle… oh my god… I am really, really sorry… I…_

_It is okay, Beckett. _

**She feels terrible. Castle leans over the bed with a hand on his nose. ****She takes seat next to him and tries to help him. **

_Are you fine? I feel awful. _

_I am fine, Kate. But maybe a bit of caresses make me feel better. _

**She smiles and she caresses his nose and face with her fingers. ****Then she leans next to him and caresses his hair. **

_You are such a baby, Castle. I didn´t hit you so hard. _

_I know. __But I wanted your caresses. _

_Yes, my caresses are good. _

**They stay like this for a while. ****Then he looks at her on the eyes…**

_Sleep here, Beckett. _

_Are you dangerous, Castle?_

_I promise that we only are going to sleep. _

_Okay. _

_Really?_

_Yes!_

_Are you sure?_

_I am sure._

_Awesome!_

**She smiles. He smiles. They embrace each other and a bit later they fall asleep. **

**The end!**


End file.
